rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Kardan the Lost
Gallowglass / Retinue of Inquisitor Gallowglass = About= Well, what can I tell you? I´m wondering how d´ya recognized me anyway, but we work together now I guess. So sis or bro, whatever you might be, we need some luck to stay out of grave shit ´cause I´m void born. Don´t look at me like that. Last one did that got unlucky - bullet through his head ya know. If there´s somethin´ I´m good at, it´s exactly this. So I suggest ya stay out of my line of luck if ya know what i mean. Let some other creep get in that line and we make a perfect team. So for now that´s all ya need to know about me. What´s wrong? My skin? Ya know on ships in the void there is no sun to grow fat and comfortable under. Darky. And if you see such light in the darkness between the worlds, you probably take that split of sec to pray to the God Emperor - praise Him forever - to never know what hit you in first place. What? Year, I traveled far an´ wide. Hm? No, everywhere the same. Sometimes beautiful worlds but always people. What I´m doin´ here? You have some nerve to ask, haven´t you? The God Emperor saved my life once as one of those suns that shouldn´t have shone in the void lit up so harsh it burned half of the crew at once. And now it´s pay-back-time. Puh, shock of your live! Told ya need some luck to run with me. What ship I RUN from? Don´t ask that again, cause´ next time you RUN out o´luck. I didn´t RUN. Hope they died worthy in the Emperors face. Yes, the ship got lost in void. It was the "Bandana Sestes". Don´t know why she left two days earlier than booked. How long ago? Five years ago. No I wasn´t alone left stranded on that world. There were two others. But short after that I was given a choice and I took it. No, I wont answer that but I´m good at what I´m doin´. =Aftertaste= Sniping on the water Well in the last view days it seems I honed my sharpshooter-skills a bit. Not that there were any real targets to be found - fast moving objects like those in the templum - but it feels like I improved anyway. So far for the good news, now sports ... as we arrived at that emperorforsaken town we came in with two team-members heavy wounded. It´s a strange band of fighters I was chosen to purge the enemy of mankind at the fringe of the galaxy we call our home. Home - what a strange word. Where is that? Voidborn - born on a vessel in the vast nothing between the stars I guess for me it´s everywhere and no place at all. I drifted from one world to another. Constant traveling, first to ship foreign goods, now I ship my own piece of trade but always for the greater good of mankind and the Emperor. Whats that ruckus about? Oh, trice damned chaos, my backpack´s open. Who picked my pack? ... Warp Stories The thief shot and my knife back in place we tried to get some sleep when that bloody sister tried some warp-trick to fix her broken leg. Never told us about her ability. So no wonder at all, she nearly get shot by the desert-man but not before he mumbled something about daemons a little bit to loud. Of course that ruse some of the sentries - bad for them. It doesn´t sit well with me to kill some brave men doing their duty. The warp always brings trouble of some sort. My advice: never mess with it. After that it took us a two day walk along the wall to get to the places where foul occult things were told to took place. Bones talked us through guards and managed to get us a infantryman as local guide. Well done. First positive occurrence since landfall. At the scene I discovered some scratches at the door frame overlooked by an earlier investigation. Warp-sister took in the scent or as she put it the absence of it - namely the warp. The building had only one floor and as I later discovered a hidden cellar. The rooms were a bloody mess. Something ate the living alive but had no table-manners at all. Dessert-man and metal-boy were not able to enter at all. As i told you before, after a while i found the hidden door in the floor. By this time Sirhan had overcome his horror and soon I will find mine. It should take years before I could fight it back. But first things first. I crept down the wooden ladder and found a storage filled with crates holding tradeables. A strange scent was in the air so desert-man and I searched the small room some more to discover four packages made of some local leaf. By the look of it we assumed cocoons. Cautious I opened one with my knife. Sirhan aimed his shotgun all the time at the disgusting thing. As I cut deeper it popped open. The last thing I saw was the head of a dead child than it exploded under a well aimed shot of guarding Sirhan. Gory fuselage sprayed over me and in my mouth. As I was told later I started to scream and ran out of the house only to lay in the streets for a few minutes - an eternity for me - heaving and trying to get some air into my burning lungs. I guess I will hate cocoonlike things the rest of my life. We burned the cellar with a phosphor grenade to make sure nothing will survive in that hellhole. Taking shelter in a nearby tavern we took watches over the night. Internal Affairs =Relations= *Azrael Umbra: Well, I cannot tell anything about him so far. *Miss Mary the Blooded: She is one strange sister. I believe she is reliable but has to adapt herself to changing environment. She has a talent of foresight. That may prove worth in the future more often. Hope she can blend in to the team. *Sirhan al Zufar: He is one kind of a fighter. Straight forward and most reliable as far as I´ve seen. Determined and hard knuckled, I thing I prefer working with him for the time being. *Tonus Ferreus: Screw-Head, follower of the Omnissiahs everything you are told to look suspicious at and everything you need to make machine reliable. Hope he proves worthy with his blessings some day. *Tanisha Bones: Fellow warrior, death dancer, silver-tongued. A worthy asset in times a gun is to loud to speak with. =Character Sheet= *'Characteristics: :''WS: 27, BS: 62, Str: 25, T'': 37, ''Ag: 48, Int: 24, Per: 37, WP: 27, Fel: 34 *'Basic Skills' :Awareness(Per) +10, Concealment(Ag) +10, Dodge(Ag) +10, Silent Move(Ag) +10 *'Advanced Skills' :Heightened Sences(Skilled), Mighty Shot(Skilled; +2 damage with ranged weapons), NavigatorStellar(Skilled), PilotSpacecraft(Skilled) , Speak Language(Low Gothic), Sound Constitution(Skilled) *'Talents & Traits' :Melee Weapon Training(Primitive), Pistol Weapon Training(Las, SP), Basic Weapon Training(SP) *'Wounds' :Total: 8, Current: 0, Critical Damage: 0, Fatigue: 0 *'Fate Points' :3/3 *'Insanity Points' :8 *'Corruption Points' :0 *'Arsenal' :*'Melee Weapons' ::Knife, Sword :*'Missile Weapons' ::Laspistol, Hunting Rifle(silencer, telescopic sight) *'Gear' :black bodyglove, flak jacket, backpack, 3 dosos of stimm, charm(corpse hair) *'Wealth' :Throne Gelt:6, Monthly Income:120 *'ORGANISATIONS:' ** Officio Assassinorum *'RANK': Shadesman (500-999 XP) *'EXPERIENCE': 30 XP |spent: 700 XP Category:Gallowglass